Destined
by ThereAngel22
Summary: Their parents fought death eaters together. His grandfather and her father are close, very close friends. They've been friends since childhood. But, there's one thing hidden from them...Future fic...Cannon pairing GWHP RWHG RLNT...
1. Prologue : The Prophecy

**Destined**

**Prologue**

_The Prophecy_

_London, October 31st , 1998_

Sitting in silence, Ginevra Weasley-Potter secretly crushed the piece of parchment she clutched in her right palm.

The war had over exactly three months ago, and they'd won. Harry Potter, the boy-who-live, the chosen one, had defeated Voldemort. Most of the Death Eaters had been defeated and killed by the members of The Order of The Phoenix, while the rest of them had been sentenced for live in Azkaban. But, _why_, she asked herself, _why must Professor McGonagall call us in the middle of the night like this?_

She glanced at her surroundings. On her right side, sat Harry, her beloved husband for more than a year. He said nothing, but, yes, Ginny knew, he was quite troubled. McGonagall's note arrived at their home when they were having dinner earlier that day. If it wasn't for something important, she wouldn't have called them immediately.

She turned to her left side, to face Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Tonight, the metamorphagus had her natural mousy-brown hair. She was still pale, she hadn't fully recovered from the hard birth she'd given in the previous August, but, yet, Ginny could see that she looked worried. According to the chat both women had just before they entered the Order's meeting room, the Lupins got their invitation about the same time with the Potters.

On Tonks' left side, sat Remus Lupin, her husband. He said nothing, but, Ginny knew, like the others, he was quite bothered, quite terrified, and also quite curious. Ginny glanced to the Magical Calendar hanging on the wall, and widened her eyes a bit. Yes, this day, seventeen years before, Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents.

The door creaked open, and all of them turned to see who was coming. There, at the door, stood an old woman in emerald green robe and hat. It was Minerva McGonagall, whom they'd been waiting for.

"Ask me some question, so you'll be sure that it's me," she warned the four stunned people.

"Err…alright," Harry volunteered to ask. "Why couldn't I join the final Quidditch match in my sixth year?"

"Because you were in detention with Severus Snape," answered McGonagall, "you'd been caught casting _sectumsempra_ spell to Draco Malfoy."

"That's her," said Harry to the other three.

"Now it's my turn to ask each of you so I'll know if it's you," said McGonagall, looking at the four people, one by one.

All four of them nodded slightly, realizing how important the safety procedure had been during and after the second war.

"Harry, where did you elope?"

"In a small wizard's town in the border of France and Spain," answered Harry, blushing a bit with the mention of his elopement.

"Ginny, what's the date of your elopement?"

"August 31st, 1997," answered Ginny, blushing and looking to the floor.

"Remus, which of you three eloping couples blessed first?"

"Nymphadora and I," answered Remus, slightly glancing at the other three.

"Nymphadora, why they blessed you first?"

"Because they're doubting whether Harry and Ginny and also Ron and Hermione were serious about that," answered Tonks, growing a slight tone of blush on her pale face.

"Well, you're really you."

McGonagall walked closer to the four, and took a seat across them. She leaned on her chair a bit and looked at the four with an indescribable glance.

"Professor," Harry couldn't restrain himself more, "why you call us all here?"

McGonagall delayed her answer for a while. "Well…," she said, hesitating, "I don't know how I must say this, but, Sibyl Trelawney made a real prophecy just this evening."

Ginny could feel her muscles tensed, and she realized that the others were feeling the same.

"Will…will the Dark Lord be back again?" asked the nervous Tonks.

"It depends on the future," answered McGonagall shortly.

Couldn't stay quite more, Ginny looked at McGonagall and asked the older woman a question.

"May…may we hear it?"

McGonagall took a piece of rolled parchment from her pocket. "Here is it," she said, opening the roll, "the prophecy wasn't made for any of you, so, you can't hear it. I rewrote it for you."

She handed the parchment to Remus, who gave it to Tonks, who gave it to Ginny. Ginny read the prophecy quickly, shivering a bit, then gave it to Harry.

"Professor…," muttered Harry, looking to McGonagall, confused. "Is...is this have something to do with us?"

"Not directly," answered McGonagall, her voice quivering a bit. "I…it's about Sirius Brian Potter and Franikka Nymphadora Lupin."

Suddenly, Ginny felt as a thunder had struck her. Her thought flied to her three-months-old twin boys, James and Sirius. She froze on her chair, didn't know what to do, and look at McGonagall in disbelief.

"How can you be so sure about that, Minerva?" asked Remus.

"The prophecy says that the destined lovers share the lion sign and birth marks," the old witch answered, "and that they were both born from warriors."

"But…there're many other young wizards and witches born under the star sign Leo!" exclaimed Tonks, "and maybe there're some other Leos with red spot on their right palms!"

"Yes, you're right, Nymphadora," McGonagall answered in a distinct tone, "but, how many of them are the younger of a pair of twins? How about the part 'reuniting the blood of three old friends'?"

"Who's these three old friends, Professor?" asked Harry.

McGonagall frowned a bit. "How can you forget, Harry?" she asked, "the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, minus Peter Pettigrew."

Silence.

"So…how must we deal with this?" asked Harry in a tired, heavy tone.

"Keep this as a secret," McGonagall answered, looking at the terrified parents, "just raise and love young Sirius Potter and Nikka Lupin like normal kids."

She stopped for a bit, and continued.

"And, remember. Even though they, eventually, will be lovers, don't act as if they were destined to be lovers. Let them live their love life, until they find each other as lovers."

_**Tbc…**_

Yay! My first HP fanfiction! I don't know if this is the type of story the majority of readers like, but…please REVIEW! All constructive critics and questions are welcomed…

Peace,

Teresa-Angela.


	2. Quidditch and Bellatrix

(Excuse me for forgetting to put the disclaimer in the last chapter. Harry Potter and all related characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. I, Teresa-Angela, only own the children and some settings that don't exist in the books)

**Destined**

**Chapter One**

_Quidditch and Bellatrix_

From his current position, all Sirius Potter could see was just thick, dark layer of clouds, and some red and green flashes peeped behind them.

Raindrops started falling all over his body, sticking his red quidditch robe tightly on his skin. However, he didn't care about it; all he cared about were just the golden snitch which seemed to be nowhere, and Slytherin's seeker Hamron who was five feet behind him.

"_And Devlar took the ball from Johnson, oh, and, oh, oh, brought it to Gryffindor's rings, and…oh! What a beautiful blocking movement, it's our keeper Irma Weasley…"_

140-20 for Gryffindor.

A golden flash peeped among the clouds. Getting what he was seeking, he flew down in full-pace, preparing himself for a perfect catch. Hamron was behind him; he knew the older boy trying to follow him, and he paced harder and harder to leave the Slytherin behind. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by other players, next to Slytherin's rings.

"_And Devlar blocks Johnson, Johnson passes the quaffle to Lupin, Lupin flies up, and…another ten points for Gryffindor from Franikka Lupin!"_

150-20 for Gryffindor. Perfect time.

Sirius looked around and paced down, as he saw the snitch flying over Slytherin's beater Titlus' ear. He chased the small golden ball as it moved zig-zagly among the chasers and beaters, and finally stopped it when it flew behind his best friend and teammate, Brandon Delacour-Chaston.

"_And Potter gets the Snitch! Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup!"_

Flying down to the ground in pride and happiness, Sirius could just laugh and pleaded, as all his male teammates pin him to the ground and threw themselves over him. However, they seemed to have no mercy on him, and the skinny boy was drowned under three other bigger boys.

"Hey! Stop it! You all would flat Sirius up!" shouted the bushy-red-haired keeper Irma.

Laughing, the other boys stood up, releasing the panting and smirking Sirius. Together, all members of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team walked towards the podium, where Headmistress McGonagall and all other teachers had been waiting. Happiness filled their hearts, as McGonagall handed the cup to their captain Karen Johnson and announced them as the winner of 2013's Quidditch Cup.

Their common room had been magically decorated and filled with loads of food and butterbeer as they came back in. Gryffindor's 'Sick-Six': James Potter, J.A. Weasley, Ralph Lupin, Melinda Vanessa, half-reluctantly Alice Lovegood-Longbottom, and almost-reluctantly Christine Spencer, had prepared the considered-illegal Weasley's Wildfire Wheeze-bangs; and all Gryffindors laughed and ran to every possible direction as winged-piglets and fire-breathing dragon flew up and down on the room, burning everything on their way.

The celebration lasts for hours, and, dawn had come when, finally, the Sick-Six, the last to be in the room, walked back to their rooms, yawning, after getting rid of all mess. Luckily there were no more lessons; all exams had ended, and they were just waiting for the end of the school year to come.

Sirius Potter woke up at 1 PM the day after the match. Ralph, James, and J.A. had 'vanished', most probably somewhere planning another prank to do, and Brandon was sitting on his bed, reading the _Prophet_. He stood up and peeped the headline, frowning.

"Lestrange? Which Lestrange?" he asked Brandon.

"The older brother," answered Brandon, lifting his head from the paper and looked at Sirius, "Rodolphus. Husband of Bellatrix Black Lestrange."

"Oh," said Sirius, upset, "I hope it's the wife."

Just as he finished the sentence, their fellow Gryffindor's fourth year Melinda Vanessa broke into the room; panting. She walked directly towards J.A.'s bed, kneeled down, and pulled a big box hidden under it.

"Getting some help," she said, clinging to Sirius and Brandon as she realized they were staring at her, "Ducklyon Hamron is _trying _us out again."

"What's he doing this time?" asked Brandon, bored. "He could never stop."

"Trying to attack and kiss Christine as she got out of the toilet," answered Melinda, standing up as she got what she needed. "See ya' later."

"What has she taken?" asked Brandon to Sirius, as the door slammed closed behind their backs.

"It must be Ghastly Gas," answered Sirius, trying to remember the pack, "I'm sure McGonagall will owl my grandparents, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks, Christine's sister Catherine, as well as my parents, this evening."

The door creaked open again. Turning to the door, Brandon and Sirius saw Franikka, in her jeans and fitted T-shirt, carrying her cat Melon.

"Let's have lunch," she said, looking at both boys, "it's time already."

She frowned as she noticed that both boys were still wearing their pajamas.

"You should get up earlier," she suggested, secretly smirking, "you've missed lots of news."

"Yeah, I know," snapped Brandon, smirking back, "now would you please kindly close the door and let us change?"

Franikka just shrugged and closed the door gently. As they changed their pajamas to jeans and T-Shirts, Brandon and Sirius could hear her footsteps on the stairs; she'd come down, most probably joining Irma downstairs.

"Hey, Brand," called Sirius, as they walked to the door.

"Yes?"

"Nikka looks different today," said Sirius casually.

Brandon frowned.

"Different? She looks just like her usual self!"

Sirius shrugged.

"Maybe it's my feeling," he admitted, "but she looks…alright, let's forget it."

They walked downstairs and joined Irma and Franikka at the common room. Five minutes later, they walked together out of the hole, heading towards the great hall, chatting about the last Quidditch match.

"Devlar! Stop _harassing _me!"

They turned to the voice, and saw their captain Karen Johnson yelling to Slytherin's chaser Devlar, who had a reputation as a girl-harasser, even in matches.

"Alright, Johnson," replied Devlar, a satisfied, evil smile coloring his face up, "now, among all quidditch-girls, all I haven't get are just Lupin and Weasley."

Rolling their eyes and sighed, Franikka and Irma stared at Devlar and blocked him as he walked near them.

"Afternoon, Devlar," greeted Franikka, sounded perfectly polite, "I guess you've had a rather good time harassing women today."

"Ah, Lupin," Devlar replied, moving his hand, approaching Franikka's chest, "finally, you want it too."

Franikka jumped back quickly, not allowing the hand touching her.

"I won't disgrace Daddy and Mum receiving an improper treat from a Cassanova like you," she answered calmly.

Devlar turned to Irma and tried to do the same thing to her, but, the bushy-red-haired had crossed her arms on her chest in annoyance. People started gathering around them, looking at the sight, and some of them, mostly girls, started laughing secretly at the stupid-looked Devlar.

"Fine!" Devlar shouted impatiently, "I also wouldn't care for the daughter of a werewolf and a half-mudblood!"

He broke through the crowd and walked away, muttering some curses. The students watched him, some satisfied and some other murmuring.

"He's out of date," muttered Franikka, as the four Gryffindors made their way through the corridors, "the werewolf ban and the blood-purity have been old issues."

"Luckily Au-, oops, Professor Lovegood wasn't there," said Irma, recalling Luna Lovegood, their DADA teacher, "otherwise, he'll be in detention."

"He's sick, you both know it," Brandon snapped, "he's a woman collector."

"He's involving himself with more girls than he could handle," added Sirius.

"Yeah, I know," responded Irma as they entered the great hall, "he even dated Aordall."

"Regine Aordall?" Sirius and Brandon choired in disbelief.

"Yes, the bookworm Reggie," answered Franikka, clinging at Hufflepuff table, "she cried her eyes out when he ended it all. I heard that she's a bit male-phobic now."

Brandon and Sirius shook their heads, and the four sat down at the half-empty Gryffindor table in silence. Sirius glanced at the teacher's table, and frowned a bit, realizing that two teachers were missing.

"Where're McGonagall and Au- I mean Professor Lovegood?" he asked.

"That's the news you both missed," answered Franikka, smirking at Sirius and Brandon, "they're interviewing our new Occlumency teacher."

"They'll teach us Occlumency next year?" asked Sirius.

"Yap," answered Irma, putting her fork on the table, "to the request of Minister of Magic."

"Your Grandfather?" asked Brandon, looking at Irma and Sirius, surprised.

"Which other Minister of Magic?" asked Franikka, getting impatient.

"I can't believe he requested so," answered Brandon, hardly thinking.

"Actually it's not his request," explained Irma, "the idea came from my aunt Ginny Potter in the family dinner last month."

"Mum has been talking about it all the time," said Sirius, putting his fork and looking at the other three, "she said that it's important."

"I do think so," agreed Franikka, "it's important, not to mention that it's interesting too."

"Kind of interesting thing," commented Brandon, continued eating his potato.

They continued their lunch casually, and decided to take a walk across the schoolyard, resting for a while near the lake later. Walking back to the castle hours later, still chatting about their holiday plans, they saw someone leaving the castle. It was their young transfiguration professor, and also house-head, Aldwin Cravells.

"Hi, Prof!" greeted Franikka cheerfully.

"Hi, you four," answered Cravells, waving to all the four students as they approach him, half-running, "going to visit someone at Hogsmeade."

Sirius and Brandon cleared their throats, as Franikka and Irma looked meaningfully at each other. Professor Cravells was 26, tall, athletic, good-looking, and yet still being single.

"Not that kind of someone," explained Cravells, as he caught the change at the students' expression, "it's Mad-Eye Moody."

All four of them burst out laughing, realizing how ridiculous their thoughts were. As a young member of the Order, Cravells received private tutorials from his seniors, including Moody.

"Better go now," said Cravells, looking at his watch, "I'll be scolded if I'm late. Oh, and, by the way, the Superior Six are all at the Headmistress's Room. James and Ralph, together with J.A. and Melinda, were caught red-handed spraying Ghastly Gas at the boys' restrooms all over the dungeon. Alice and Christine were caught helping them altering the attention."

The four waved back as Cravells walked away. Patting one another, they decided to climb back to Gryffindor tower, playing exploding snap and reading Evening Prophet, figuring out the next news and happenings.

"Odd woman, that Bellatrix Lestrange," said Brandon, pointing at the headline, "she laughed madly at her husband's funeral."

"Maybe it's because of Azkaban," explained Irma, "many people got insane there."

"Read this," said Brandon, giving the paper to Irma, "her words are sanely strange."

Irma read it, and frowned. "Your Great Aunt Bella is so Le-strange," she commented, passing the paper to Franikka, "devoting herself to Voldemort."

"I can't wait to tell Grandma about this," said Franikka, "she must know what her sister had said."

They continued reading, and later grabbed some dinner and went to bed, leaving the paper scattered on the table, showing the headline to the other Gryffindors passing by.

"_Second Prophecy? Was Bellatrix serious?"_

_Tbc…_

Phew! First Chapter… Thanks to my reviewers Ellen-D and Dead-Luthien, and all who have read the previous chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

P.S. : I won't know whether it's good or not until I get some reviews, so…please REVIEW…

Peace,

Teresa-Angela.


End file.
